Beauty and the Jotun
by Cute Midgardian Creature
Summary: A girl with her head stuck in the clouds since the day her parents died. A cursed prince with an ill temper who just may have a soft spot for her. And a rich inventor that has sworn to himself he will have her. Based loosely on Beauty and the Beast. Most OC x Loki, but also OC x Tony
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, readers of fiction.~ This story is sort of a side story to ****_The Heart of a Hero, The Soul of a Villain_****. But, you can read this without reading that, so no worries- it's just the same pairings (involving two original characters so if you do not want, you've been warned). I got this idea last night while watching Beauty and the Beast- though the story is only loosely based... ^-^; Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, nor do I own the story of Beauty and the Beast. This is all just for fun and smiles.**

**_Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled selfish and unkind. But then one winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within, and when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. At first the beast brought many women to the castle and tried to earn their love. And though many times he was successful he could never bring himself to return their love or even truly care about these women, the only thing he cared about was the chance that they might break the curse. With every failed attempt the prince grew angrier, more hateful and... more violent . Soon it began that when the women would tell him that they loved him and once again the curse was not broken the prince in his anger would kill them. So soon the women stopped coming to the castle for fear of this terrible Beast and what he would do to them if they failed to break his curse. Giving up all hope of ever breaking this monstrous curse the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose the enchantress had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken if not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever love so hideous a beast._**

"I'm off! Take care while I'm gone, okay guys?" Sid said with a small wave and smile before she left the house. She didn't know why she said it, there would never be a response. Because, a photograph being able to talk was a ridiculous idea. Maybe she did it because she was half hoping for a response- something to tell her that she was there. Or maybe, she thought that somewhere from heaven, her parents were listening.

She went on her way into town. Her brown and blond mixed hair moving slightly in the wind. She messed with her dress, pulling down the white lacy sleeves and taking hold of her basket on the porch. Her blue eyes shone brightly, as she put on her best smile and waited for what was to come.

She made her way to her work at the book shop. She couldn't support herself without a job, and though it was low paying, she appreciated that the owner, Nick Fury, had allowed her to work here. Plus, she was surrounded with inspiration for her stories that she planned to write when she had some spare time. It was her dream to write fairy tales like the ones her parents used to read to her.

"Good morning Sid!" a smiling face greeted her. That was Phil- her first friend that she had met here. He was a small, kind man, married to Maria, a dark haired, blue eyed beauty. She returned the smile with a appreciative look.

"Sid, you've arrived. You're early as usual..." Nick commented, looking her up and down, "You know, most people your age tend to sleep in."

She grinned, "Sleeping in would require sleep sir."

He shook his head and sighed, "Your parents would have wanted-"

"Me to work hard. To do my best to make a living after their early death." she interrupted, "I know it's not healthy, sir. But with them gone it is hard to sleep. And I do not want to drift off and be late for work."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard.." he murmured, "And if you ever need a day off, just tell me. You work enough hours as it is..."

"Thank you, sir. But I'm just fine. Now what's today's work?" she asked.

"I need you to deliver this package to Tony Stark." he replied, handing her a box. "You know he and Jarvis are, always ordering those science books and whatnot." he rolled his eyes slightly and muttered, "I honestly don't understand those two..."

She nodded, "I'll get this delivered right away sir."

"I'm sure you will..." he replied, "You always do."

"Be safe, Sid!" Phil added.

She laughed, a kind laugh. "I'm only going a couple doors down." she assured him. She made her way out of the bookshop. Starting down the path to where Tony and Jarvis stayed. The biggest building in town. Though, it made sense, the pair of them had invented so many things- they were filthy rich. The only thing she couldn't understand was why rich people like them stayed in a small town like this one. But, she just pushed it off, assuming they just enjoyed it here.

She could hear the comments of people around her whispering, though she kept her face straight so they didn't. She didn't mind what people said, she just kept to herself.

"That's the girl who lost her parents..."

"I heard her father was crazy, thinking he could be as smart as Tony."

"She's really quite beautiful."

"Yes, but I doubt she's any good in bed- or she'd even let you."

"She's always so distant and distracted, you'd be lucky to get a conversation out of her."

"I heard her parents didn't care about her."

"I'd really love to have a girl like that serving me though."

Sid shut the door behind her to the place where Tony and Jarvis spent their time inventing. Shutting out the cruel whispers. She didn't mind the compliments of her, or what she was like; but when they talked about her parents it bothered her. But she shook it off, there was nothing she could do.

"Mr. Stark?" She called out quietly. "Mr. Star-"

"Oh, look who it is." a voice purred from behind her.

Tony Stark. He was a very good looking man, but his arrogance covered that up in Sid's eyes and really just annoyed her most of the time. She held out the package as she turned, "The latest in scientific discoveries. They were shipped in this morning."

He grinned, taking the box. "Always on time, never late..." he moved closer to the girl, "You would make a perfect little house wife."

"I'm not looking to be anyone's housewife." she said abruptly.

"I wasn't asking you to be. I was only stating a fact." he replied with a small smirk.

"Mr. Stark, I'd love to stay and chat but I really should get back to my work." she explained with a slightly nervous tone.

"Why so soon?" he snickered. "I think you should stay for a bit."

"I-I really can't..." she insisted.

He moved closer to her, "Why not?"

She smelt alcohol. "Tony, have you been drinking?"

"Why?" he grinned, "Want some?"

"No." she sighed and shook her head. "You don't even want me to stay, you're just a drunken asshole." she left quickly, without another word.

Tony growled and threw a glass at the wall, where she had been standing before. "What's wrong with her? Doesn't she realize that I'm the best thing that can happen to her? What with her being poor and all... _I _could make her dreams come true."

"Is everything alright sir?" the smaller, less attractive man with glasses spoke up. Jarvis. Tony's right hand man that helped him with everything- yet, he was much less appreciated. Jarvis could easily leave and make his own inventions solo. But, he hung around Tony, no one knew why.

"No, Jarvis!" Tony breathed angrily. "Who does that girl think she is? She just appears out of nowhere in this town, and suddenly she's all anyone can talk about." He started to calm down, "She's beautiful and intelligent... and I just don't get it! I do not want feelings for this girl! Any woman in this town would marry me without a thought, but _her_- it's like she sees right through me. I hate it and I hate _her_."

"That's not what it sounds like sir..."

"What do you mean!?" Tony hissed.

"It sounds like you love her..."

Tony's eyes softened, "Love her..." he laughed, "I love her, Jarvis. Well then, it's settled, I will make her my wife."

"Sir, it doesn't work like that...-"

"Just you watch Jarvis, I will make her fall in love with me... No matter what."

Jarvis sighed softly, "That isn't what I meant..."

**So, yes, it doesn't exactly follow the Beauty and the Beast story.. But, loosely, I'll repeat once again. Ha.. I'm really excited, so I hope you want to keep this going as much as I do! ^-^ R&R please!**

**Have a nice day, my lovely readers.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, Lovlies.~ I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while, I promise I've been meaning to; but summer school keeps getting in the way. I'm really glad you seem to like it, I was a little worried about changing up the story so much. Anyway, you probably wish to read, so I'll leave you to it~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Beauty and the Beast, though it'd be cool if I did.**

Sid stared up at the celling restlessly, as she did every night since her parents had died. If she thought hard enough, she could almost go back to when they were alive. She could feel the air of the house becoming warmer and more inviting, smell her mother's fantastic cooking, here her dad's voice as he greeted her and discussed his day at work. It wasn't until she imagined those things that she realized how home sick she was- even in her own home.

The door slammed open, and her visions crumbled. She shuddered as the air once again went cold and sat up in bed, wrapping her blanket around herself.

An image formed in the doorway of her room, a figure of a boy. She recognized the figure right away, "Sean!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging her brother tightly.

That was Sean, Sid's older brother. He was taller than her by a foot and a half, and his eyes shone like emeralds compared to her boring gray eyes that were tinted with an enchanting purple color, the only thing they really shared in looks was their brown blond hair.

Sid hadn't seen her older brother in years, though he hadn't changed much. She adored him growing up, always so excited by the things her parents would say about him. That he was hard working, determined, strong; a perfect husband for a lucky girl. The last time she had seen her brother was when he was visiting for her tenth birthday and gave her the blanket she wore around herself now. He'd gone to live with their aunt and uncle in a big city when Sid was only five- and their parents let him so he could experience new opportunities.

"Sid," he said softly, his voice much more mature then Sid's, given the ten year age difference between the two. He put a hand on her head, patting it gently, "How have you been holding up?"

She frowned slightly, thinking about her sleeping problems she'd been having since the death of her parents. "I've..." she stopped, thinking about her words carefully, "I'm getting there."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Always so strong, that's what I like about you."

Her panic attacks stung in the back of her mind, she hadn't told anyone about them, but when she saw blood she'd remember the incident of her parents death vividly, the blood would blur in her vision. She shook it away quickly, not wanting to worry her brother, "Well thank you, but you're the strong one." she said to him assuringly.

He laughed, "I guess I am."

There it was, the arrogance. A personality trait Sid didn't do well with, but she pushed it down, this was her brother. "Why are you visiting?" she asked, curious of her brother's intentions.

"I can't just drop by and see how my baby sister is doing?" he asked.

Sid looked at him for a long moment, "You always have a reason." she finally said.

He sighed, "Well if I'm the strong one than you're definitely the smart one..." he looked at her, taking her shoulders firmly in his hands, "Promise you wont be mad?"

A tinge of worry filled her, as her brother's actions changed, as if they were... hesitant? No... that wasn't it, his actions and words, they were filled with something, she couldn't lay her finger on it. "Promise.." she replied.

"I..." he stopped, and the word filled her mind _guilt_. Her brother was guilty about what he was going to say, which made her worry even more. "I got into a lot of trouble."

"Trouble? With who?" Sid's voice filled with the worry she felt, "Are you hurt?"

He waved a hand insistently, "No, no I'm fine." he said quickly, "It's... it's you, I'm worried about."

"Me?" She asked in shock, gesturing to herself in surprise, "Why on Earth would you be worried about me?"

"There's this man... a _beast _more like, named Loki." he explained, Sid stared at him in complete confusion. "I stole from him-"

"You _stole?" _she interrupted, "Why?"

"That doesn't matter!" he snapped, pushing away her question and continuing his explanation, "Anyway, I was caught in the act and the beast threatened to kill me-"

"Kill!?" Sid exclaimed.

He nodded, "Yes kill, now stop interrupting!" he shouted back before his voice softened at the continuation of the story, "He told me he would kill me, _unless _I could give him something in return for my horrible deeds. I tried everything, money, my house, my clothes... but there was only one thing he would accept."

"I don't see where I fit into this..." Sid muttered with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's the thing.." Sean sighed, "The only thing he would accept is a maid.."

"A maid?"

He nodded, "At first, I couldn't think of anyone... but then I remembered my hard working baby sister." Sid's eyes widened as the things her brother said began to fall into place. Sean swallowed, "So... I signed a contract, my life, in exchange for my sister."

"So-so you... you signed a contract for me to be a maid to a beast?" she stuttered.

"Don't say it like that, it sounds so-"

"_Horrible_?" she asked in a hiss, "That's because it is!"

"You promised not to get mad..."

"You gave me up in return for your sinful actions..." She replied, but there was no anger in her voice, only hurt.

"I have to bring you to him..." he said, grabbing her elbow. "You'll like it there, I promise... He's a prince in a kingdom..."

"You stole from a _kingdom_?" Sid cried.

"I'm done answering questions! Will you come or do I have to drag you!?" he yelled.

She shrunk down, "I-I'll come..."

She felt weak for agreeing to this, letting her brother walk all over her for his own selfish actions. She wanted to tell him no, that he had to figure it out on her own. But, what choice did she have? If she didn't come, her brother would surely be killed by this prince. She needed to do this, whether or not it was right.

"Good, I'll give you a few minutes to gather up your things." he said softly.

Sid grabbed a bag from atop her shelf, shoving necessities into it. When she finished with that, she trailed to her parent's picture, sitting carefully on her dresser. She took it gently of the dresser, handling it as if it was going to shatter underneath her grip before setting it on top of her clothes in the bag.

"Almost ready?" Sean asked from behind her.

"Yes..." she replied softly, "Just one more thing."

She crossed the small room to her bed, grabbing the small unicorn plushie on it. The plushie her mom had given her on her fifth birthday. She hugged it to her chest with her free arm and tightened her grip on the bag, not looking at her brother as she turned. "Let's go.."

**Once again I apologize for the wait on this chapter, I promise I'll try my very best to update daily from now on. As always review and tell me what you think of the story so far and be excited for Loki in the next chapter~!**

**Have a good day c:**


End file.
